The Descent
} Season 2, Episode 5 } Episode Information Air Date August 17, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode The Reckoning Next Episode Moment of Truth Summary As The Old Ones are on the lookout for the supposed group that is trying to confiscate the moonstone, the supernatural world of vampires and werwolves comes to suspicion, but no one interferes. Eric wonders what Kristina has in store for them both once he departs from his family, especially Isabella. Unexpected each time, Kristina viciously arrives with a silent kiss, as Eric began accept, he then reacts and pins her against the his bathroom door. Stating to her that it's over between them and nothing will ever change what he currently feels for Isabella. Disregarding the feelings he poured, Kristina skips to the point where she offers Eric & The Old Ones her help for ending this reign of madness between the supposed ones that are trying to steal the moonstone. Not knowing what she's up to, Eric agrees upon her unintended request to engage in this low-standard conflict. While laying down in the park, Kate informs Michael that she wants to be turned while it is during an unexpected moment, which gave Michael's plenty of hints but he didn't react to her proposal estactically but respects her decision or any of that matter. Returning to New York in an unstable mood, Ariana quickly arrives at the residence of Dominic, in order to talk about their break-up. Dominic opens the door and he informs her that they should remain friends and forget whatever occured between them in the past. Ariana explains that it wasn't her fault but blames her ferocious act upon her nature. Dominic agrees but still he can't help the fact of being with someone who lied and cheated. As Vincent & Destiny make uncontrollable love in his bedroom, he explains to her that whatever is going to happen during this situation which involves the "moonstone", he wants her to stay out of it. Not knowing what it may result in, Destiny denies his command, and replies that she wants to help, not just due to Vincent and his family, but to help New York before constant murders occur around the world, which he couldn't argue with. As getting done with her day at work, Isabella is expected by an uninvited guest, whom is Kristina. Kristina explains that she has no business quarrel with Isabella, but personal-wise, she does. She explains that her & Eric never belong and that he isn't what you think he is. As Isabella abruptly & fastly approaches her, Kristina slams her against her desk and threatens her, that if she doesn't release Eric of his obsession over her, then she would end Isabella's obsession over him. Leaving her in a terrified state of mind, Isabella begins to break down in tears. Selene calls Vincent and informs him that the word along the avenues is that they are in town. Camille is stressed about taking her Calculus II exam during her last class. As she had to be on duty to watch the her residence, Camille compels her professor into giving her an A and ignites her prescense that she was on time. Ayana begins to feel a similar arrival of a specific individual that she only feels when around family but is confused when she doesn't know who. Marcus shows Dominic how to control his attacking instincts, which is based on sensing who to attack (humans or other animals) while in his wolf form. André informs Sariah to stay nuetral and rarely visible during the night, as they are on the lookout for who's trying to invade their residence. Sariah implies that she could take care of herself but appreciates André concern, but considers his advice which may be needed in the longrun. Matthew and Wesley is concerned whether to participate in the action or not, but is convinced by Camille & Ayana to stay out of it due to their safety. As a relevant guest arrives the door, she introduces herself as Paige and asks if she could use a phone to contact "Triple-A", as Destiny sniffs out that she's a wolf, Destiny alerts Vincent and the others and begins to fight off Paige while another uninvited guest enters the residence. Vincent, Ariana, Eric, Michael, Camille and André quickly search for other intruders. While not guarding the moonstone, the other uninvited guest known as Slater enters the vault and takes the legendary gem and quickly vanishes while summoning Paige to retreat. As Sariah spots them heading northeast, she begins to track them until she began to get pain inflicted by an unknown witch. Ayana breaks the unknown witch's concentration and they begin to dual within' the area. Causing pain inflictions among each other, they both begin to tire eachself and their incantations break instantly. The unknown witch vanishes, but while battling her, Ayana was able to retrieve her purse and other personal items. Looking through her belongings, Ayana notices that her name is Jamia Bennett and begins to see why she had the strange feeling earlier. As André checks to see if Sariah is stable, Eric infoms that now that the "moonstone" has been stolen, it must be retrieved from the intruders or the world will result in chaos. Finally arriving home, Isabella explains to Eric what occured, which she met Kristina and that a series of threats had came along with what she had to say. Concerned about what they were, Isabella announced that it didn't matter what could be said or done, Isabella explained to Eric that it wasn't their time to get married in an unstable world with non-told secrets (Eric forgot to mention once he met Isabella). Not taking it well, Isabella states that she still loves him, while Eric hold words of grief within' himself. During the ending credits, Paige, Slater and Jamia are seen planning the last step of the ritual, which they mention will be the sacrifice of the three ingredients they need to obtain upon the next full moon, but won't be easy to accomplish. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Soundtrack 1. Let Me Take You Out- Class Actress 2. I Was Wrong- The Morning Benders 3. Resignation Studies- The Silent League 4. Young Men Dead- The Black Angels 5. Boy- Lights On Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes